


It Sounds Like You Love Him

by Tired_Introvert



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ardbert is best wingman, Bad blow job, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Voyeurism, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, all that cute fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Introvert/pseuds/Tired_Introvert
Summary: The Exarch says: “Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind. My heart swells simply to imagine it.”The WoL simply responds with what everyone was thinking:"It sounds like you really love the guy."





	1. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains spoilers for level 78 MSQ.

Everything was going smoothly, well, as smoothly as saving the world could go: Chai-Nuzz was confident. The people of Eulmore were awake. And all they had to do was slay the last Lightwarden. But the Exarch was nowhere to be found and Frost was sent to fetch him. 

Initially Frost was unconcerned, assuming he had just wandered off or took a walk to get away from the busy chaos that was Amity. But as it took longer and longer to find him, Frost began to worry. Finally, he saw the Exarch slumped against a rock. Frost felt his stomach drop as he sprinted over to the Exarch, kneeling in front of him and placing his hand on his shoulder. The Exarch’s eyes began to flutter as he awoke, causing Frost to jump back. 

“Oh, I’m sorry my friend,” the Exarch said, shaking his head as he sat up against the rock. 

“Are you ok?” Frost asked, leaning forward and looking for visible signs of injury. 

“Yes,” the Exarch replied, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you alarm.” 

The Exarch explained that the longer he was away from the Crystal Tower, the weaker he became. Hence his nap against the rock. But instead of getting up to follow him back to Amity, the Exarch gestured for Frost to join him and asked him about his plans after saving the First. 

Frost thought for a moment, nobody had asked him that before.

“I…” Frost trailed off. There were so many things he still had to do, 

“Therapy.” Frost said flippantly, glancing at the Exarch. The Exarch snorted as Frost rested his hands behind his head and kicked his legs out like a sunbather,

“Yep, lots and lots of therapy,” Frost laughed as he shook his head, “And what about you, _The Crystal Exarch_ ,” Frost asked, turning to look at his companion, “What are your plans for the future.” The Exarch was taken aback, though Frost couldn't see much of his face. 

“My plans?” He questioned, looking at the ground in front of him. He was clearly contemplating his answer, deciding what to share and what to hide. Finally, the Exarch turned to look at Frost, giving him a smile that was either solemn or resigned, 

“There is someone whom I wish I could talk to, and my heart yearns to lay everything bare,” His eyes went to the sky, “I would ask him about his next adventure. And if he should wish me to be a part of it, oh… how happy it would make me.” 

A stupidly wide smile spread across Frost’s face as he listened to the Exarch’s words,

“Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind… My heart swells simply to imagine it.” The Exarch finished, staring off into space. It was incredibly endearing, listening to a man normally so secretive and selfless, talk so openly about his feelings.

“It sounds like you really love the guy.” Frost found himself saying. The Exarch froze, aghast and open-mouthed. Under his hood, Frost could see a deep red begin to form on his cheeks.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Frost replied hastily, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, “That was rude and uncalled for. And I didn’t mean to assume—really!” By Halone he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His embarrassment was interrupted by the sound of feet crunching closer. Frost grabbed his sword, but stopped when he saw it was Alisaie.

“There you two are,” she said looking down at the men, “were you planning on coming back?” She teased offering Frost a hand. He took it, standing up and glancing back at his companion, 

“I must return to the Crystal Tower,” the Exarch replied, standing and gesturing in the direction of the Crystarium. Frost nodded and began walking back to Amity. Alisaie looked from the Exarch to Frost and decided to follow the latter. 

“Hey, are you two ok?” She asked, sprinting to catch up.

“Oh,” he paused, “Yeah, no. I just was just talking without thinking. I think I offended him.”


	2. Tactful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardbert and WoL discuss the definition of tact and the Exarch goes to them for reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains character experiencing a panic attack.  
> Also contains general Shadowbringers Spoilers.

G’raha Tia. Frost had suspected that was the true identity of the Exarch, but he couldn’t be sure. It didn’t make sense. And then it did. Everything began to fit into place and Frost wanted nothing more than to run screaming from his room in the Pendants to the Crystal Tower and jump-hug his old friend. But no, Frost was more tactful than that… most of the time.

“Ardbert?” Frost asked, looking up from his water glass, “I’m tactful, right?”

The former warrior of darkness turned to look at him. Their souls were now technically fused, but that didn’t inhibit their ability to speak to each other as individuals and friends. 

“To be tactless you first would have to do more than nod.” Ardbert quipped, sitting down next to Frost, who shook his head, sighing in agreement.

“I’ve really been trying to communicate better…” he trailed off, letting his gaze wander around the room, as he took a sip of his drink,

“Now,” Ardbert laughed, leaning back in his chair and giving Frost a mischievous grin, “accusing the Exarch of being in love with you. That was _really_ tactful.” 

Frost nearly spat his water, with most of it going up his nose or down his windpipe, causing him to cough violently.

“Nothing to get chocked up about.” Ardbert chuckled as Frost was doubled over, holding the table.

“He wasn’t-“ Frost coughed again, trying to get the tickle out of his throat while glaring daggers at his friend, 

“He wasn’t talking about me,” he rasped, “Yes, I shouldn’t have assumed that his words related to love, but I use a broad definition of love. I love my friends. I love the scions; they’re my family.” Frost continued hastily. Ardbert’s only reply was a long, unbelieving look.

“Listen, at least I didn’t say, ‘fuck if I’d known you liked men I would have tried to jump you soon after we met,’” Frost replied flippantly, “And I also didn’t say, ‘hey the person you are talking about sounds like a really good fuck.'" 

Ardbert stared at the other Hyur, giving him a look that was a mixture of shock and horror. But Frost was a dog with a bone and a very captive audience. 

“You know,” Frost continued, “I could have also said-“

“Please Frost, no.” Ardbert begged, “I know how dirty your mind is. You don’t need to prove it to me.”

Frost shrugged, reaching for his drink but stopping when his sinuses reminded him of what they just went through,

“He is cute,” Frost commented absently, glancing at his friend, “but he wasn’t talking about me.”

Ardbert leaned back, crossing his legs and shaking his head doubtfully.

“I’m not…” Frost sighed to himself.

“Not what?” Ardbert asked incredulously, “Not a hero? Not an adventurer? Not a traveler?” 

Frost looked like he wanted to say something but Ardbert continued,

“He looks at you like you’re a god, or his idol. Don’t tell me you haven’t felt his eyes on you when your back is turned. With that mirror of his, he could be watching you right now.”

“As you pointed out earlier, he would just assume I’m talking to myself.” Frost huffed.

“Maybe before,” Ardbert corrected “but I’m inside you now-“

“That sounds dirty.”

“I’m a part of you now,” he continued, “your energy adds to mine and mine adds to yours. It’s not enough to interact with the physical world when I’m far away from you, but when we’re close,” Ardbert tapped the table creating two audible knocks, “I’m here.”

Those two knocks felt like they echoed through the entire Ocular. He knew. The warrior of darkness knew that he was watching them. Embarrassment. Shame. Fear. All ran through the Exarch’s mind and body in the space of a second. He had to say something. He had to go to them. His friend may hate him but he had to explain himself. He owed him that much, and more.

He found himself turning on his heel and swiftly walking to the inn. He felt his heart skip a beat and his hands suddenly felt cold. 

“No. No, not now.” He mumbled to himself. This was nothing. He would understand, right? He wouldn’t hate him. He… would forgive him, right? He couldn’t. His mind was foggy and he felt his hands begin to shake as he stopped in front of Frost’s door. He would hate him. The Exarch sniffled as tears began to fill his eyes. He had to hate him. Suddenly the door opened, revealing two very guarded hyurs. Frost’s eyes went wide with shock, and he quickly ushered him inside, gesturing for him to sit on the chair next to Ardbert. 

“Hey, don’t have a panic attack on us.” Ardbert joked, but quickly stopped when Frost shot him a look,

“How can I help?” He tried again, watching as the Exarch curled into himself, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Why now?” The Exarch whimpered, “I was fine. I was fine!” He mumbled to himself as he felt tears begin to fall on his robes. 

“Shh,” Ardbert whispered, reaching out and grabbing the Exarch’s hand, “You’re safe, trust me I’ve had plenty of these. It’ll pass.” The Exarch only buried his head into his knees, as the fingers on his crystal hand began to dig into his forearm. Frost sighed, kneeling beside the Exarch and prying his fingers off, instead taking the hand into his own and squeezing lightly,

“It’s ok,” Frost promised, “it’s all ok.” The Exarch shook his head. He was tense, his upper back, his throat, his heart. His heart was the worst, it felt like a heartburn but somehow heavier. He hated this. He was so collected. So composed. He had to be. His people counted on him. His friends counted on him. But sometimes it just took one thing. One thing to add to the pile that made it too much. And suddenly he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

“Why did I have to be here?” The Exarch asked to no one in particular, “Of all people you are the last I would wish to see me like this.” Frost refrained from commenting about the Exarch coming to _his_ room. Instead asking,

“Would you mind if I held you?” as his thumb stroked the back of the crystal hand.

“You don’t need to pretend… I’m not… Not today.” 

Warm arms circled around the Exarch’s front and his back was held against Frost’s chest.

“Is this ok?” he asked hesitantly. The Exarch mumbled something incoherent and pressed against him, a silent plea for more force. He needed to be held tighter. He needed to ground himself. He existed, the floor under him existed, the arms wrapped around him existed. All proved that he was here, and he was well. Deep breath in… Deep breath out…

The Exarch opened his eyes, slowly focusing on the hyur in front of him,

“See? All good.” Ardbert smiled, as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. The Exarch looked back, catching Frost’s gaze,

“I’m… I’m sorry my friend,” he whispered.

“Don’t be. What can I do to help?” Frost asked giving the Exarch a gentle squeeze.

“Tired…” The Exarch muttered, though it was an understatement. He felt utterly drained; his eyes were sore, his arms were numb, and his throat burned.

“Good,” Ardbert replied standing up, and lightly grabbing the Exarch by the wrist, “you need to rest, you’ll feel better.” Frost loosened his grip, and began to pull away but when he did so he heard an almost inaudible,

“Don't…”

Frost glanced at Ardbert who hauled the Exarch to his feel like he weighed nothing, and began to lead him over to the bed. 

“Rest, trust me. It's the best thing you can do for yourself right now.” Ardbert said gently patting his back. The Exarch was too exhausted to argue so he sat down on the bed and looked up at his companions. 

“Are you gonna tuck him in?” Frost joked, looking at the brunet. 

“No,” Ardbert replied feigning thoughtfulness, “But you can kiss him goodnight if you want.”

“What?!” Frost sputtered in disbelief. The Exarch's eyes widened as he gave Ardbert a pleading look. This teasing was breaking his heart. He couldn't have the one he wanted. He didn't need to be reminded of that. Frost looked down at the Exarch and saw tears begin to form in his eyes,

“I...” he wanted to do something, anything to help. 

“You should lay down.” Ardbert cut in, and the Exarch lacked the will to disobey. Besides if he was facing the wall they couldn't see him cry. A moment later he felt the bed dip near his waist and a gentle hand begin carding through his hair. It felt nice. And he could lean into the body pressed next to him.

“Are you really petting him?” he heard Ardbert ask from what sounded like the other side of the room. 

“Judge me, and I’ll pet _you_ with a sword.” Came the quick reply. The Exarch smiled at that, at least he cared. At least he didn't hate him, the Exarch thought as his eyes began to defocus and he let them slip closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author would like to know how people write smut in under 2000 words because I appear to be incapable.  
> Sorry for the long wait, porn is hard.

The ceiling of the inn was boring and mundane. But Frost insisted on staring at it nonetheless. If nothing else, the Crystal Exarch was not up there. The Exarch, was not pressed up against him on the ceiling. His friend had not wrapped his legs around his own on the ceiling. He was not resting his head on Frost’s chest as he purred contentedly on the ceiling. No, the ceiling was the best place to focus on.

Frost had meant to only sit with the Exarch until he fell asleep, but when he moved to get up his friend had whimpered so pitifully and tried to pull him down so forcefully, Frost would have been cruel to resist. And besides, he didn’t want to wake the Exarch up by struggling; he needed rest. Frost was simply being a good friend. But what if Ardbert was right? What if the Exarch had been talking about him. Frost looked down at the orange and silver mop of hair rising and falling on his chest. He could be right. But what if he was wrong? He couldn’t lose G’raha Tia, not a second time, not to his own misunderstanding. So he waited, vacillating between staring at the ceiling at the sleeping form of his friend, until his arm began to fall asleep. He felt the uncomfortable pins and needles and tried to move slightly to get a different angle and accidentally jostled the sleeping Exarch in the process. The Exarch hummed and turned, letting his leg slip between Frost’s thighs as his knee came to rest on his crotch. Oh no. No. No, this was bad. Calm down, look at the ceiling. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about him. He is sweet and kind and perfect and gentle and currently digging his knee into Frost’s dick. Frost’s breath hitched as he tried to move his lower body, but that only made his problem worse. 

“Mhmm.” The Exarch sighed, taking a deep breath as he began to wake up. Dammit, Frost thought as he tried to figure out his options. He could pretend to be asleep. Morningwood is common, yes, he could always just blame that. Frost closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he felt the Exarch’s head rise slowly, and mercifully move his knee. 

“Oh no. What did I do?” He heard the Exarch whisper quietly to himself, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice broke on the last word. 

“For what?” Frost found himself asking as he opened his eyes, looking up at the man hovering over him. He couldn’t bear to hear the despair in his friend’s voice.

“I took advantage of you—your hospitality,” the Exarch apologized, voice barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry.” He repeated, looking down and avoiding eye contact. Frost frowned, gingerly reaching for the Exarch’s non-crystal hand and pulling it to his lips. It felt natural, instinctual, and he truly hated to see the man so upset. He wanted to see him happy. The Exarch stared down at him with an unreadable expression before leaning forward, stopping a breath away from Frost’s face. Of course, his friend would leave it up to him, Frost thought as he threaded his fingers through the Exarch’s hair and pushed their lips together. They met softly, almost chaste, before frost raised his head and deepened the kiss, using the Exarch’s surprise as an opportunity to roll them over. 

Frost stared down at the Exarch, his hair creating a halo the framed his beautiful face as his lips hung open, catching his breath. In that moment Frost wanted nothing more than to show him, in ways he knew he couldn’t adequately put into words, how much he meant to him; how much he appreciated him; how much he needed him. 

Frost leaned forward, tucking his face into the side of the Exarch’s neck and lightly kissing the exposed skin. The Exarch let out a long sigh leaning into the touch as his hands came to rest on Frost’s shoulders.

“I want you to know, G’raha Tia,” Frost breathed, feeling goosebumps begin to form on the flesh under him, 

“I want you to see how perfect you are,” his words followed by a soft kiss as he continued, 

“I want to show you how sweet you are, how strong, how kind,” Frost said, punctuating each compliment with a kiss up his jaw, until he was directly over the Exarch’s lips,

“How cute,” Frost added, giving him an impish look before dropping his hips to press his hardening dick against the Exarch’s own, pulling a gasp out of the smaller man. 

“And,” Frost continued, raising his hand to cup the Exarch’s crystal-covered cheek,

“How loved.” 

Frost could not have predicted the Exarch’s actions following that: He let out a wine that was a powerful mixture of euphoria and frustration, and Frost was fairly certain to was loud enough to wake up everyone else staying at the inn, before he pulled Frost into a tight embrace, as he tried to hold back a sob.

“I’m sorry,” the Exarch whispered, “it’s pathetic for me to cry right now.”

“You’re perfect,” Frost said wiping his tears and kissing his forehead, “Will you let me show you?”

“I’m not the person you knew before. You don’t want me like this.” The Exarch sniffed, gesturing at his crystalline arm. Frost gave the Exarch a disbelieving look, almost saying ‘you clearly overestimate my standards, and by that I mean I have none.’ But he realized that wouldn’t help the situation and instead settled on a different approach. Frost ran his hands over the Exarch’s robes, staring into his eyes as he said,

“I want to touch all of you… even the rock hard parts.” Frost winked with a smug grin forming on his face.

“Frost…” The Exarch groaned in equal parts agony at the horrible pun and desire, as he began pulling at his robes, slowly revealing himself to the hyur. Frost, for his part, had already removed his shirt and pants, and was focusing all his energy on not laughing uncontrollably at his joke and the Exarch’s reaction. Though, when the crystalline expanse of the Exarch’s chest was revealed to him, the only emotion he felt was hunger. 

Frost leaned down, moving dangerously close to the Exarch’s smallclothes as he let his breath ghost across his stomach. Finally, Frost stuck out his tongue and slowly ran it from the waistband of his pants up and across the Exarch’s abs, over a nipple, and along his neck, coming to a stop as he tilted his head to whisper in the Exarch’s ear,

“Perfect… you taste perfect,” he sighed as he leaned back slightly, carding his fingers through the Exarch’s hair,

“You deserve everything; the world, and all its kindness, all its happiness.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing it’s in front of me right now.” The Exarch smiled, resting his hand on Frost’s neck.

“That,” Frost hesitated, taken aback a little, “That was smooth as fuck, G’raha.” 

The Exarch looked away, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks,

“Well… thank you.” He replied, his ears twitching with embarrassment.

“So,” Frost paused, letting his hands wander over the Exarch’s skin, 

“How do you want to do this?” He asked, slowly rolling his hips.

“You.” The Exarch gasped at the contact, “I want you.” 

Frost snorted before responding playfully,

“That’s oddly specific G’raha Tia. Thank you for telling me exactly what you want, and how you want this to go.” They both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Frost shook his head, placing a hard on the Exarch’s sternum to steady himself,

“Then will you let me take care of you?” He asked, letting his hand snake downward as he leaned in to softly kiss the Exarch,

“Please?” He finished, staring down into those beautiful red eyes. The Exarch nodded, gripping Frost’s upper arm in a vice as the hyur worked his way down the Exarch’s front, trailing kisses along the way until he reached the waistband of his small clothes. Frost glanced up at the Exarch who was leaning back with his arm covering his eyes. Well, that wouldn’t do. A mischievous grin racked across Frost’s face,

“Look at me, G’raha Tia.” Frost whispered breathily, making sure to add emphasis to his name. The Exarch’s hips involuntarily bucked at his words, and he watched as the Exarch slowly moved his arm to meet his eyes. Once the Exarch was watching, Frost rested his hands on the other’s thighs and grinned before leaning down to give a long, hard lick to the bulge now tenting in his pants. At that, the Exarch threw his head back and keened, digging his ankles into Frost’s shoulder blades as he tangled his Crystal hand in snowy hair. 

“Move your legs beautiful,” Frost mumbled into the Exarch’s inner thigh before gently sucking at the skin. Almost mournfully at the loss of contact, the Exarch slowly dislodged his ankles. Frost kissed his thigh before dipping his fingers into the Exarch’s waistband to slip his underwear off and reveal his cock, hard and arching up against his stomach. A small blue vein of crystal snaked up from the base, coming to an end halfway up the shaft. The sight made Frost’s mouth water and a question began to form on his lips,

“I am curious,” Frost started, tracing the juncture where the crystal and skin fused, 

“Can you feel through the crystal?” 

“Yes!” The Exarch moaned, more in reaction to Frost’s movements than in answer to his question,

“Yes,” he continued his voice slightly more steady, “I can it’s just… dulled.” 

“Ah… I see,” Frost hummed, “then how is this?”

Frost took the base of the Exarch’s cock in his hand, giving a quick lick to its head before gently taking it into his mouth. Blow jobs weren’t really Frost’s forte, but he would be damned if his friend didn’t come screaming. The Exarch gripped Frost’s hair as he tried to hold back a whimper. At that sound Frost looked up, ruby eyes meeting icy blue, glowing with a wicked stare. Before the Exarch could question it, Frost took him in as far as he could go before pulling back, lavishing his tongue over the crystal vein.

“Fu-Frost!” The Exarch gasped, his thighs shaking with the effort to keep still under Frost’s hands, 

“Wait, wait, please.” 

Frost pulled off instantly, eyes wide with a fearful look.

“No… that’s, you're…” the Exarch huffed to catch his breath, “If you… I want you…”

“Breathe,” Frost whispered, gently rubbing his thighs. The Exarch sighed staring off into space, clearly choosing his words carefully,

“I don’t know how long we have, or how often, or if you even…” The Exarch trailed off, “But I want you to have me... I’ve wanted you for so long, if you will indulge me.” He finished, his blush turning his face closer to the color of his eyes as he turned his head to the side, actively avoiding Frost’s gaze. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Frost asked, leaning forward to cup the Exarch’s cheek in his palm, forcing him to face the hyur. 

“Do you?” He asked, giving Frost a worried look.

“Yes. Of course, of course. I just… I just don’t want to hurt you. And I don’t have any oil or—“ Frost paused, glancing around the room for ideas until his eyes fell upon a small glass vial sitting on his dresser. 

“That wasn’t here before.” Frost mumbled to himself as he stood and walked over to inspect it. 

“Is everything ok?” The Exarch asked, sitting up to watch him. 

“Yeah…” Frost replied, contemplating the vial in his hands.

_ Ardbert _ .

Frost let out a long breath, shaking his head as he glared into the empty space of the room before turning back towards the bed, raising the vial to show the Exarch. 

“Oh, of course.” The Exarch said, his blush becoming even more pronounced as he spread his legs to allow Frost access.

“Hm,” Frost hummed thoughtfully, “Can you scoot up higher on the bed and pass me that pillow?” He asked, removing his own small clothes and climbing on top of the bed. The Exarch quickly obliged, anticipation eating him up as he moved towards the middle of the bed before grabbing the pillow and examining it before, commenting,

“I can't fathom what you intend to do with it,” and handing it to Frost. 

Frost smiled thoughtfully, watching as his friend squirmed on top of the deep blue sheets. His orange and silver hair, his crimson eyes, his flushed skin accented with gorgeous sky blue crystal—He truly was a work of art. 

“Lift your hips beautiful,” Frost said as he slipped the pillow under the Exarch with great care,

“I want you to be comfortable.” He explained, punctuating his words with a kiss to the other man’s knee. 

“You really don’t have to go to the trouble.” The Exarch mumbled, staring at the wall.

“But I want to.” Frost replied, giving the Exarch a quick kiss before lowering himself between the Exarch’s legs and uncorking the bottle, applying a portion of its contents to his fingers. As he rubbed his fingers together to warm up the oil, he gently took the Exarch’s cock in his other hand and brought it to his mouth,

“Let me know if you want me to stop or do something different.” 

Before the Exarch could reply, Frost took the Exarch’s head into his mouth as he pushed his index finger against his rim, pushing into the first knuckle. The Exarch whined at the duel stimulus, his body trying to figure out if it should press against or pull away from the intrusion. Frost smiled around the Exarch’s cock, his actions having the desired effect. As he tried to take more of the Exarch in his mouth, his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin and he felt the Exarch flinch under him. Frost mentally kicked himself, and pulled off to apologize before looking at the Exarch’s face. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was hanging open, panting hard. While his mistake had not gone unnoticed, perhaps it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Frost took the opportunity to pull his finger out before slowly adding a second and scissoring them, watching for any sign of discomfort. The Exarch’s brows furrowed slightly and Frost slowed his movements, giving the Exarch time to get used to the feeling. Distracting him might also help, Frost thought as he took his head back into his mouth, licking at the slit and gently pumping him with his free hand. He could do that at least.

“Frost, you, ah!” The Exarch moaned and Frost felt the grip in his hair tighten as a shudder wracked the body under him. At that Frost let his cock slip from his mouth, knowing that if he continued the Exarch would come soon. Frost instead placed his clean hand on the Exarch’s chest, feeling his heart beat fast under his touch,

“May I add another or?” 

“Please,” The Exarch breathed, his eyes appeared a deeper shade of red as his grip on Frost’s hair tightened in anticipation, “Yes.” 

Frost moaned at the feeling, before slipping his fingers from the Exarch and whispering,

“Relax for me G’raha,” before adding more oil and slipping three inside. The Exarch whimpered at the stretch and he placed a shaky hand on Frost’s forearm, a silent plea for patience. Frost smiled lovingly, tracing patterns on the Exarch’s stomach with his free hand, willing him to relax,

“Take your time, and let me know if you’re ready to continue.” 

After a moment the Exarch nodded his head and Frost began to slowly pump his fingers in and out, spreading them slightly. 

Watching the Exarch writhe under his fingers did things to him. He could listen to the Exarch’s little wines of pleasure for a lifetime. Feel the sweat-slick thighs against his shoulders for eons. Watch his eyes stare into his own for an eternity. Oh. He had it bad. But how could he say it? There weren’t enough words, or maybe there were and he lacked the ability to string them together to adequately,

“You’re perfect.” He finally settled on, there was no other way he could say it. Frost watched as the Exarch’s blush spread across his skin and over the crystal, giving it an almost purple hue. He moved to give a lovebite to the luminescent flesh, but caught himself. The Exarch was an elegant masterpiece, an ideal made into reality, not his personal canvas to paint as he pleased.

He settled for leaning over the Exarch, nuzzling into his neck, though the angle made preparation difficult. 

“Are you ready?” Frost asked before licking a strip up the Exarch’s neck.

“Yes, please, now,” The Exarch begged, “...and thank you,” he finished in a whisper.

Frost snorted,

“No need to thank me,” kissing the Exarch’s nose in a playful gesture as he began to lean back. 

“I do,” the Exarch corrected, “You saved both our worlds without a second thought. You let me sleep here when… when I wasn’t doing well,” The Exarch glanced away, “And well, you’re indulging me now.”

“Oh,” Frost chuckled, his expression darkening, “I’m being purely selfish here.” He replied moving the Exarch’s legs for a better angle,

“You are a stunning creature, the best friend and ally I could ever ask for—“ Frost paused, feeling a jolt go through his body as he began to stroke lube across his neglected cock,

“But don’t get me wrong G’raha Tia,” Frost said in a sultry voice as he lined himself up,

“You’re a treasure. And should you wish to do this again, I would quite enjoy this if our positions were reversed.” The Exarch let out a gasp at the hyur’s words, which broke into a long moan as Frost slowly pushed the head of his cock inside, stopping quickly to allow the Exarch to adjust. 

“All of it please,” he whimpered, “I can take it. I’ve wanted you for so long and I—Please…” 

Frost hesitated before leaning down to rest on his forearm, chest to chest with the Exarch as he placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Look at me,” Frost asked, and as soon as he saw those ruby eyes staring back at him, he shoved in hard, fully sheathing himself and ripping a strangled cry from the man under him. Tears pricked at the Exarch’s eyes and he dug his heels into Frost’s lower back as his arms wrapped around Frost’s torso, holding him close. Frost panted, trying to keep still, his hand coming up to grip the Exarch’s hair as he rested his forehead against the Exarch’s. 

“Sorry.” He whispered into the Exarch’s lips. He was a museum piece, Frost reminded himself. If you touch, do so gently, lovingly, reverently. Everything doesn't have to be rough. 

“Just, give me a second,” The Exarch breathed, his hand coming to Frost’s neck to hold him closer.

“Of course.”

Frost busied himself with kissing the Exarch’s face, neck, and jaw each kiss lighter than the last. After a few moments, he heard the Exarch let out a shaky breath before saying,

“Ok, you can move, just-“

“Slowly.”

The Exarch nodded, and Frost began to pull out as far as the Exarch’s death grip on his body would let him before easing himself back in. They continued this leisurely pace until Frost experimentally moved his hips lower, ripping a moan from the Exarch and causing him to dig his nails into Frost back. Frost whimpered, leaning into the touch as he picked up the pace, making every effort to hit that spot inside his friend with every thrust as the Exarch bucked his hips up to meet him. By now the Exarch’s breaths came out in quick bursts and Frost could barely recognize his own voice as he yelped in surprise at the bruising kiss he was being pulled into. He moaned into the tongue now invading his mouth and wanted nothing more than to see, hear, and feel his old friend come apart under his touches. Frost finally pulled back from the kiss, but kept their faces close,

“May I touch you?” Frost breathed, snaking a hand down to the Exarch’s hip.

“You don’t need to ask.” The Exarch whined, his arms coiling tighter around Frost.

“Maybe I like to hear you tell me yes.” Frost teased, slowly stroking the Exarch’s flank. 

“Yes please. Touch me.” The Exarch begged. He was close, they both were. All his teasing was taking its toll on Frost and the edges of his vision began to blur. Frost reached between them, gripping the Exarch’s cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could feel the entirety of the Exarch tense as his whole body began to shake. He gave Frost a pleading look as Frost sped up his thrusts, leaning forward to whisper in the Exarch’s ear,

“I love you G’raha Tia.” 

The Exarch came with a cry, spilling across his chest as his back arched off the bed. His insides suddenly pulsed and tightened around Frost’s cock, ripping his orgasm from him as they rode out the aftershocks together. When they finally stilled Frost lay panting on the Exarch’s chest, slowly coming back to himself and becoming aware of the gentle fingers tracing patterns across his back.

“Mhmm.” Frost hummed as the touch, leaning forward and letting his cock slip free from the Exarch. 

“Oh!” Frost’s eyes went wide, cutting his afterglow short, 

“I should have—sorry. I should have asked before I—“

A gentle finger on Frost’s lips caused him to pause,

“You were perfect. Thank you.” The Exarch cooed, replacing his finger with his lips to give Frost a slow, gentle kiss.

“I should get a cloth or something to clean up.” Frost continued, leaning up to look around.

“No.” The Exarch mumbled sleepily, wrapping his legs around Frost’s own, and preventing him from leaving, 

“Just stay here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently instead of writing Lavendar Oil, I'm writing Frost with everyone else. Fantastic.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.  
> Or message me in-game, Frost Runemori-Brynhildr. (One of these days that's gonna come back to bite me)  
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this :D


End file.
